


An Angel and a Demon

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss, Oral Sex, Sad, castiel gives hugs, meg needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Meg has some news for Castiel.





	An Angel and a Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/gifts).



> I hope it isn't too sad and angsty for you <3 Merry Christmas!!

Castiel hasn’t seen Meg in months. Usually she pops in every so often, but he hasn’t seen her since the last time… where they may or may not have had sex. He has just started downing his fourth bottle of whiskey and is starting to feel the alcohol affects as this thought comes to him. 

Ah well. Perhaps all her talk was just talk. Nevermind that Castiel may or may not have had serious feelings for her and he might miss her. Just a tiny bit.

He’s getting into his sixth bottle when suddenly--

“Hello, Clarence.” 

Speak of the devil. 

Cas turns around and lo and behold, Meg. He gives her a brief once over, but she looks almost the same. Her makeup seems a little streaked but she still has her leather jacket and boots.

“Hello.” He notices that she seems almost as drunk as he is. Wonders idly if it might be an act. Can demons get drunk?

She sways closer, and he can notice tear tracks on her face. Compassion flares in his heart -- whatever can make a demon cry must be truly awful. He reaches out without thinking, and she goes straight into his embrace. Suddenly his arms are full, and he cradles her close, not really sure where to go next until--

“I lost the baby.” 

Those four words cut through him like a knife. “W-what?” They made a baby together? 

Meg smiles against his chest. “Yes, a baby. It was yours, yes. But an angel and a demon?” She scoffs. “That would never have worked.” 

Castiel’s mind races. Mixing angel grace and demonic essence… she’s probably right. That doesn’t make it hurt much less.

“Oh Meg.” He says softly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I didn’t even know that could happen. But I suppose this vessel still works like any other… I shouldn’t be surprised.”

She presses closer, slips an arm around him. “I just thought you should know.” 

Castiel doesn’t let himself overthink his actions, and just kisses her hair as he tucks her tighter against him. “Would you like anything?”

Meg pulls back enough to look at him, smiling a little. “You are too perfect, you know that?” She reaches up and strokes his cheek. “I tell you something like that and you do not even flinch.”

Castiel blushes a little and bites his lip, leaning closer. “I have already had too much to drink already.” He confides in a low voice.

She laughs a little. “Drunk enough to feel something?” Before he can answer, she leans up and kisses him. 

Cas sighs into her mouth and holds her closer, doing his best to return it. She presses in and wraps her arms around his neck. “Castiel.” She whispers. “Can we do it again?”

“Yes.” He murmurs. “Yes.” 

Cas lets her, lets her pull him down on top of her. She shows him what she needs, and he obliges, working their clothes off. She guides him where she wants him and he follows, pressing kisses to her flushed skin as it is revealed. He licks his lips unbidden as her underwear come off, exposing her damp folds. She squirms a bit under the heat of his gaze. 

“Do it, whatever you want.” She encourages, and Castiel cannot refuse. He spreads her pale, pretty thighs wider and bends down, licking boldly right up the seam of her pussy and enjoying in the sounds she makes. He eats her out thoroughly, sucking and nibbling at her clit at intervals as he wiggles his fingers into her. He lets himself get lost in the taste and feeling, not stopping til he feels her shake and cry out. A warm rush covers his chin and he gentles his touches, mindful of her sensitivity. 

Her hands land in his hair and tug. He follows the command and goes up, kissing her passionately. Her hands slide down his body and under, finding his hard dick. He bucks into her hands and moans against her lips as she pumps him once, twice and guides the head of his cock to her entrance. 

“Come on.” She whispers. “I want you.”

He needs no further encouragement, sinking into the heat of her body. Her legs wrap around him, holding him there. 

It feels just as good as before, and he groans, tucking his face against her neck. She pets his hair and tightens her legs as he adjusts to it.

“Does it always feel this way?” He pants as he moves his hips, the friction enough to leave him breathless. 

She shakes her head. “Only with people you care about.” 

That’s enough to make Cas kiss her again.

They rock together, unhurried. Castiel loses track of how long, but it is wonderful. The world could come down around them but he wouldn’t care or notice. He focuses entirely on Meg, watching her moan and gasp as he moves his hips.

Sometime later, her moans take on a more desperate tone and her heels dig into his back, urging him on. He takes the hint and moves faster, panting as they both find their release together. She pulls him down for a hard kiss, biting his lower lip. He moans and shudders at the light pain and lets her have her way.

The kiss breaks, and he tucks his head under her chin. She ruffles his curls fondly and shifts her hips, letting him slide out of her. With a thought, he conjures a blanket and she pulls it tighter around the both of them.

In the quiet, Castiel thinks back over it. Not that he has really had a lot of sex, but that raw intensity seems to only exist when he sleeps with Meg.

Does it always feel this way?

Only with people you care about

He snuggles closer as he replays those phrases in his head. The thought that she feels the same way… He doesn’t dare call it love. But it is something they have together. And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it!!!


End file.
